Come Back Home and Stay - One Shot
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: Klaus has been gone for 3 months and Caroline doesn't know if she can live without him in her life anymore. Klaus is missing Caroline, more that ever, but then he hears it, a voice...her voice. Just a little bit of fluff and fun I cam up with, sort of based on the song "Stay" by Florida Georgia Line. I don't own TVD or FLAGALine...unfortunately :( hope you guys enjoy xoxo


**Hi guys, this is what I think should happen between Caroline and Klaus at the end of season 4.**

**No Hayley/Klaus baby…so no New Orleans.**

Klaus had left Mystic Falls 3 months ago. He watched Caroline graduate, just like she had wanted, and go off to college.

He was proud of her, after everything she had been through, she still managed to reach her goals she had set as a human. He never had anything trivial to look forward to, no parties, no weddings, he felt…empty.

He missed her so much.

Klaus found himself in a bar just north of Mystic Falls, drinking himself numb. His sister was off exploring the world with the quarterback, he remembered Rebekah sitting him down;

_-FLASHBACK—_

_Rebekah walked into Klaus's bedroom, she stood with her hands on her hips._

"_Nik, I wanted to tell you something. Ask you something!" she corrected._

"_What is it little sister?" Klaus asked, Rebekah seemed nervous, she looked more…human._

"_Well, I asked Matt if he wanted to come with me, on my drive over Europe. Now, I know you don't like him because he's human, but he's nice to me. He's my friend and I want to repay him for everything he did for me. Alexander tried to kill us, but he saved us. And, I wanted to know if you're ok with us going away. I'll call if you want, Elijah already made me promise to call him. I just, want to go away and pretend to be human for a few months. We'll only be gone 3 months, and I know you're leaving—" she rambled._

_Klaus cut her off, "Bekah, Matt already told me. He came and asked if I would kill him if he left with you. I know he's your friend, and just because I don't like him, doesn't mean you can't go. Just…call once every few days, so I know you haven't been hurt." He mumbled._

_Rebekah was shocked, Klaus was actually letting her leave, and he was worried about her._

"_Don't look so shocked, little sister. Just because I don't show it enough, doesn't mean I don't care about you." He shrugged._

"_She really does have a good effect on you, doesn't she?" Rebekah whispered._

"_Who?" Klaus asked, faining confusing._

_Rebekah gave him a pointed look, "Caroline. You seem nicer when she's been with you. What happened this time?" Rebekah asked gently._

_Klaus thought for a minute, and decided to be a bit more open with her._

"_I saw her at your graduation ceremony, she seemed upset that I was leaving. Then she asked me not to change my number. Apparently she'll come and find me when her human life is over." Klaus shrugged, trying to come off non-chalante._

"_So, after she's been to college and can't come home anymore?" Rebekah asked._

_Klaus nodded._

"_That's good Nik. Matt said Caroline seemed sad at the graduation party. She's obviously upset that you're leaving. Just give her time, Nik. You weren't exactly the nicest person to her friends." Rebekah joked._

_Klaus laughed, Rebekah always had a way of cheering him up._

"_I'll miss you" she whispered._

"_Me too. But you go off and enjoy yourself with the quarterback. If you turn him, don't be angry if I dagger you. I don't want stuck with him for the rest of eternity." Klaus joked with a cheeky grin._

_Rebekah had hugged Elijah and Klaus and left with a promise to call twice a week._

_-END OF FLASHBACK—_

Klaus was glad his sister was enjoying herself, but he wished he was. He felt sad, it was odd, feeling emotions he deemed unworthy of himself.

Rebekah was due back in a few days, probably laden with an entire new wardrobe and stories of her travels with Matt.

The bartender announced the start of open mike night. He didn't want to stay for this. He drained his drink and went to leave when the opening cords started.

He stopped halfway out his chair, when he heard a voice, _that _voice. Caroline.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

He couldn't believe it, he didn't know if he was hallucinating or not.__

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Boy you gotta know I love you)  
_

She looked right at him, staring into his eyes.

_My heart's on my sleeve, but its turning black.  
(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)  
It feels like my walls are caving in.  
(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)  
And I'll do anything to have you here again.  
_

He felt like it was only the two of them in the room.

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)_

_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
Please know this is not your fault._

_And all I want..._

_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday.  
_

She looked sad, her eyes had tears in them. It hurt his cold black heart.

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)_

_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_

There was a roar of applause as she finished the song. He was dumbstruck. She had the voice of an angel. He could see her heading for the door, she was leaving.

He flashed over to her.

"Caroline" he whispered, looking awed.

"Hi Klaus." She whispered, her emotions were tilting all over the place. She was glad he was here, her heart squeezed with the love she felt for him. But, she was scared that he would reject her.

Klaus pulled her out of her thoughts, he grabbed her hips gently, running a hand through her hair.

"You're really here." He whispered, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back, pouring her relief and love into the kiss.

He reared back and looked at her, "Why? Why now? I thought I would have to wait years?" he searched her face, looking for the answers in her eyes.

"I couldn't do it. I tried. I went to class, I hung out with my friends but my heart wasn't in it. Stefan and Tyler actually noticed it first. They pulled me to a bar one day, and sat me down demanding to know what was wrong." She looked down at the ground. "When Tyler and I broke up, I encouraged him to go and find Hayley, I knew he loved her." Caroline thought back to the day her friends sat her down as she told Klaus.

_-FLASHBACK—_

"_Ok, Care!" Stefan said "No one's here except me, you and Tyler. Now, tell us what's wrong with you" he demanded._

"_Nothing. I'm just…missing my mom" she shrugged, half-heartedly._

"_Sure Care. Then why does your mom think something's wrong. Even when you're with her you seem…empty. We want to help you Care. No one's going to judge you, just tell us. We want to help!" Tyler stressed._

"_There is nothing wrong." She bit out, defensively._

"_Caroline, you've not been yourself since…aww Care!" Stefan said, sadly "You miss him, don't you?"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered, holding back her tears._

"_Care!" Tyler whispered "why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Because I can't!" she shouted "how do you think Elena, Bonnie or Damon will act if I tell them I miss him?" she cried, tears rolling down her face._

"_They have no right to judge. Bonnie's a judgmental little twit. And Elena is dating Damon. After what he did to you, those two have no right." Tyler demanded._

"_Oh, yeah, and Bonnie is really in no place to judge. She slept with Kol before he left _(A/N I don't want Kol to die…he's too yummy) _so that's the pot calling the kettle black." Stefan shrugged._

_Caroline was shocked, her friend who hated vampires, slept with an Original…oh that was rich._

"_What am I supposed to do? Go find him and say "hey, Klaus! I miss you. Please come back with me. I'm kinda in love with you!" I can't do that, what if he says no…or what if he's with someone?" she shouted, panicking._

"_He's not Care. Where do you think I go on a Thursday night? I meet Klaus in a bar just north of here for a drink. He seems…depressed and sad. When I asked him what's wrong he changed the subject. But when I talk about you his face lights up Care, you've changed something fundamental inside him. He needs you!" Stefan stressed._

"_Where?" she demanded._

_-END OF FLASHBACK—_

Caroline still couldn't look at Klaus.

"I came, but I didn't know what to say to you, so I thought I'd sing to you instead!" she shrugged quietly.

"You really love me?" he asked, hoping with all his cold heart she did.

"Yes. I love you, Klaus. I think I always have." She whispered.

"Oh Caroline. I love you too." He whispered feverently, crushing his lips to hers.

They went back to Klaus's apartment and stayed up all night, talking, catching up on everything they had missed.

Caroline never felt better, she felt whole again. She didn't realize exactly _how_ much she had missed him until she found him.

Klaus had never felt more loved in his entire existence.

A few days later, Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley and Stefan were waiting for Matt and Rebekah. Klaus had his arms wrapped around Caroline's waist from behind and his chin resting on her shoulder. He was never letting her go.

Matt and Rebekah walked towards the gathering, hand in hand, looking happier than ever. Caroline squeezed Klaus hand that rested on her stomach, a silent warning to be nice. Klaus new, one wrong word and Caroline would have his head.

Rebekah was nervous, how was she supposed to tell the world's most protective brother that her and Matt had fell in love the 3 months they were gone, she would rather be daggered again that have him hurt Matt.

Rebekah took a deep breath "Well, it seems like I missed a lot when I was gone." She said, sending a pointed look to Klaus.

"Why don't we go back to the flat and speak there?" Klaus asked everyone.

Caroline skipped ahead of everyone, sending a wink over her shoulder to Klaus "Apartment Nik, you have an apartment". Klaus just smiled and nodded his head, walking to her and entwining their hands.

Rebekah and Matt were shocked, Klaus was acting so…human, and Caroline called him Nik; he only let a handful of people call him that.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Rebekah asked.

"Would you believe that they've only been together for a few days?" Tyler laughed.

"Wow!" Rebekah murmured, she squeezed Matt's hand as they exited the airport.

When they arrived at Klaus's apartment, Klaus and Caroline sat on a love chair. Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her into his side.

Matt and Rebekah sat similarly, while everyone else sat on the sofa.

"So, how did you two get together?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's a long story. Basically, I missed Nik for 3 months, Stefan and Tyler made me go find him, I didn't know what to say so I sang instead. That was 3 days ago…and now we're here." She shrugged.

"No, she didn't just miss him. The two of them walked about looking like someone kicked their hybrids." Stefan laughed.

"Aww, I thought it was cute!" Hayley said.

"You girls think anything's cute!" Tyler laughed.

"What about you two?" Stefan asked "When you left, you were both adamant that you were just friends, now you're holding hands" he pointed to their hands.

"Well…we were in Holland and a vampire tried to attack us. We thought I was going to die, that's when we realized that we were more than friends. So, we decided that we didn't care what anyone else…except Elijah, Klaus and Caroline of course" he corrected after a pointed look from the last two "we figured, if anyone had any problems that they would get over it eventually." He shrugged.

Rebekah was looking at Klaus, fearful for his reaction. His face held no emotions, it was unsettling. After a few moments he started laughing, "you should have seem your face Bekah." He cackled.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, Caroline? I think you broke him!" Rebekah said, confused at her brothers actions.

"Oh, calm down sister. I'm happy!" he shrugged.

Rebekah's face softened, he looked happier than ever. His face held the same look it did when Henrik was born. She nodded at him, uncomfortable showing her brother so much emotions.

"So, were is our big brother 'Lijah?" Rebekah asked "I would have thought he would have been with you when I arrived?"

Caroline started giggling "that's my fault. I challenged Elijah to a drinking game last night…well he got wasted and had a one night stand with a human. He's off wandering about mumbling about how much of an evil genius I am, and how the world will end if Nik and I used our "powers of persuasion" on others."

Rebekah laughed, utterly shocked. "Wait! You're trying to tell me you got Elijah, my big brother Elijah, drunk _and _he had sex with someone who was _not _a doppelganger?" at Caroline and Klaus's nod, Rebekah announced "we have to keep you! Maybe you can get him out of a suit and into jeans!" she said, excited at the thought.

Caroline smirked, "oh, we took him to a bar, the one where he met the human, wearing jeans and a Henley. We took pictures and everything. Your brother is surprisingly good at dancing to techno music" Caroline laughed.

"Oh my god, he is never going to live this down! This is hilarious!" Rebekah squealed.

"Oh yeah?" Caroline asked, sending a wicked grin towards Stefan "Well, that's not all that happened, our own little Stefie here" Caroline announced pointing to Stefan, who was being held back by Tyler, and his mouth covered by Hayley, "joined the drinking, he got absolutely smashed, and had a night of passion…with a warewolf!" Caroline laughed.

Rebekah laughed loudly, "Caroline." She said seriously, "You can never leave our family again. You're so much fun!"

Caroline smiled to the blonde Original "yeah, I don't think your brother will let me leave anyway." She smiled genuinely at Klaus.

"So did I miss anything else?" Rebekah asked.

"Not much, little sister. Although, Kol decided to come for a visit. Caroline called to tell him about Elijah, he decided that he needs to ridicule him face to face." Klaus shrugged.

Caroline watched her friends and boyfriend get along together. She had never felt happier than she did now.

She didn't know what the future held, she didn't know if her and Klaus would even stay together forever. But one thing's for sure…she loved her life.

How was Caroline to know that in 200 years time, her and Klaus would be married and living in Rome with Rebekah, Matt, Elijah and Stefan. How was she supposed to know that Elena and Damon found love in other people. She didn't, just like she didn't know Klaus would give up _all _his world domination plans and settle down with her. She never planned on a 15 year old scared little girl chapping their door, asking if they would take care of her baby. One of Klaus's old hybrids got her, a werewolf, pregnant, then got killed by a vampire. Caroline offered to take her in but she refused. Her family had no clue about the baby, she was supposed to be at boarding school. Caroline and Klaus took in the child, and 15 years later, she couldn't come to regret the decision as their son, Henrik Jason Mikaelson told her that no matter were he came from…she was his mother.

Her life wasn't perfect, but it was everything she could have asked for and more…all thanks to a song.

**Don't know were this came from! Wow!**

**Hope you liked that little bit of fluff.**

**The song Caroline sang was "Stay" by Florida Georgia Line.**

**I love the band…and Luke Bryan. Mmmm yum!**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to update BSSM? In the next few days :D fingers crossed.**

**Love you guys, bye bye!**

**Ginge xx**


End file.
